Ranma, Demon Carrier
by Prustan
Summary: Ranma/Naruto cross. Post Saffron Ranma betrayed by the rivals, and Ryoga leaves 'her' for dead in a forest. *Muse gone, up for adoption*


A/N Not sure how far I'm going to take this Ranma/Naruto cross. Not an especially original idea, though I do think how the others find out Ranma's location is rather original. There will be two scenes taken and modified from 'I will Believe' by weixuan18, used with permission.

Ranma, Carrier of the Nibi no Nekomata.

Chapter 1

At the NekoHanten, Elder Cologne was taking a well-deserved break, leaving the younger Amazons to look after the busy restaurant. Without warning, an ear-splitting screech sounded from one of her magical artefacts, letting her know that something had gone horribly wrong and startling her into almost falling off her staff.

Bounding over to find out the problem, she took one look at the item and went white with shock. She shouted out as she began hurrying out the door "Xian Pu! Mu Tse! Close up the restaurant and meet me at the Tendo's! Something has happened to Son-in-law!"

Arriving at the Tendo Dojo, she is greeted with the Tendo family and Mr. Saotome discussing whether they need to start looking for Ranma. Kasumi is about to speak, but Cologne speaks first "I have troubling news that I only want to say once. Nabiki, call the rest of Ranma's friends, quickly."

Recognising the serious look on her face, Nabiki leaves to call the others, and nobody bothers Cologne with questions. Kasumi merely pulls out another teacup and serves Cologne a small snack.

Soon, everyone arrives. The Kunos, annoying as usual (until Cologne shuts them up with a few pressure points), Ukyo, Konatsu, Shampoo, and Mousse. Nabiki reports that Mrs. Saotome will be some time coming, and would appreciate someone telling her what happened when she arrives. Even Ryoga shows up, appearing in the linen cupboard, confused and wondering aloud about how the stores in Osaka look really familiar… Nabiki and Cologne also notice that he seems strangely happy about something, and resolve to question him later.

Cologne clears her throat to get everyone's attention, and speaks. "Ranma is no longer in this world."

Whatever else she may have said was lost in the various exclamations from the others. It was impossible to hear what was being said, but Cologne did notice Mousse, Kuno and Ryoga trying to hide a rather smug expression while they expressed their joy. The fathers merely looked sure that Ranma would be able to come back from wherever he was, and the girls looked worried – except Akane, who looked stricken. Konatsu looked a little sad, but continued to look after Ukyo in his own way.

When the shouting abated, Cologne spoke again. "When I said he is not in this world anymore, I meant exactly that. I don't know whether he is alive or dead, but I do mean to find out."

No sooner had she finished, when one of Akane's friends came running into the room holding a video tape. Akane snapped out of her shock and said "Yuka? Why are you here?"

"Oh Akane, I'm so glad you're home! My brother had me tape this episode of Naruto for him, and, well, you won't believe what I saw! Ranma! Where's your TV? You have to see this!"

Soon enough, everyone is seating comfortably watching the TV. Before she presses Play, Yuka says "Now, I have no idea whether this is new, a flashback or what, but, you just have to see it."

The screen reveals four masked, uniformed men jumping through a thick forest, Bear, Owl, Dog, and Monkey. They're searching for something, eyes flicking constantly around them, communicating only with hand signals as they rapidly continue on their way. A clearing comes into view, and Owl signals the others to split up while he continues to examine their objective.

His eyes widen slightly at the brutal scene that greets him. A red-haired girl lies motionless beside a small stream, barely breathing, horribly beaten, with her clothes ripped off her and strewn in pieces around the area. He can't see a part of her body that hasn't been marked in some fashion, and is worried about the blood staining the grass, her blood. Quickly reaching a decision, Owl activates a medical jutsu as he approaches to see if he can help.

Finding the sea-green medical chakra less effective at healing her injuries then it should be, he frowns unseen behind his mask and activates a diagnostic jutsu. His eyes widen in shock, and he begins yelling orders as he picks her up. "*%^&! Bear, Dog, Monkey! She's been poisoned! Find the trash who did this, then help me guard her at the hospital!"

His burden carefully handled, he begins running back to the village, hoping that he'll be in time. His well-trained ears almost miss her say something from her busted lips "'m R'nma Sotome. S'rry 'bout 'is." before she lapses back into unconsciousness.

As the opening theme begins, the audience is silent in shock, until Cologne says "Ryoga, what have you done?"

A/N Well, what do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Major decision time, should Ranma get pregnant from the rape? If yes, should 'she' keep the baby or not, and who's the father (not Mousse, I have reasons for that)? The next chapter or two will work either way. Please include your reasons for what you think, and don't forget to vote on my profile poll.


End file.
